Light imaging, detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems measure distance to a target by illuminating the target with a pulsed laser light and measuring the reflected pulses with a sensor. Time-of-flight measurements can then be used to make a digital 3D-representation of the target. LIDAR systems can be used for a variety of applications where 3D depth images are useful including archaeology, geography, geology, forestry, mapping, construction, medical imaging and military applications, among others. Autonomous vehicles can also use LIDAR for obstacle detection and avoidance as well as vehicle navigation.
Some LIDAR systems include a mechanical, moving component that physically scans a transmitting and receiving element around a rotational angle of less than or equal to 360° to capture an image of a scene in a field. One example of such a system that can be used for obstacle detection and avoidance in vehicles is often referred to as a rotating or spinning LIDAR system. In a rotating LIDAR system, a LIDAR sensor is mounted, typically within a housing, to a column that rotates or spins a full 360 degrees. The LIDAR sensor includes coherent light emitters (e.g., pulsed lasers in the infrared or near-infrared spectrums) to illuminate a scene around the vehicle as the LIDAR sensor is continuously rotated through the scene. As the coherent light emitters spin around, they send pulses of radiation away from the LIDAR system in different directions in the scene. Part of the radiation, incident on surrounding objects in the scene, is reflected from these objects around the vehicle, and then these reflections are detected by the imaging system portion of the LIDAR sensor at different time intervals. The imaging system turns the detected light into electric signal.
In this way, information about objects surrounding the LIDAR system including their distances and shapes is gathered and processed. A digital signal processing unit of the LIDAR system can process the electric signals and reproduce information about objects in a depth image or a 3D point cloud that can be used as an aid in obstacle detection and avoidance as well as for vehicle navigation and other purposes. Additionally, image processing and image stitching modules can take the information and assemble a display of the objects around the vehicle.
Another type of mechanical LIDAR system scans a laser beam along a predetermined scan pattern using, for example, a mirror galvanometer. Some such systems can include a two-dimensional array of photosensors that are electronically scanned to coincide with the scan pattern of the laser beam. It can be challenging, however, to calibrate and synchronize the sensor array with laser beam when a mechanical system is employed for steering the beam.
Solid-state LIDAR systems also exist that do not include any moving mechanical parts. Instead of rotating through a scene, some solid state LIDAR systems flash an entire portion of a scene they intend to capture with light and sense the reflected light. In such systems, the transmitter includes an array of emitters that all emit light at once to illuminate the scene, and are thus sometimes referred to as “flash” LIDAR systems. Flash LIDAR systems are less complicated to make because of the lack of moving parts; however, they can require a large amount of power to operate since all of the emitters are activated at once and they can require a large amount of processing power to process signals from all the pixel detectors at once. Decreasing the number of light emitters can save power at the sacrifice of quality and resolution of the resulting image. The large amount of light emitted can also induce an undesirable amount of stray light that can generate noise at the receiving end, thereby decreasing the signal-to-noise ratio of the sensed signals and resulting in blurred images.